I don't even know your name
by cherry-lover
Summary: Sakura Kinimoto has a few problems of her own. Syaoran Li, a new teacher, seems to add to her problems. Or is he just trying to help her?
1. Who the hell are you?

CherryLover: Hiya. I'm kinda new and this is my first story so. Be nice.

Summary: Sakura Kinimoto has a few problems of her own. Syaoran Li, a new teacher, seems to add to her problems. Or is he just trying to help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP.

Chapter 1: Who the hell are you?

Sakura Kinimoto was lying snug in her bed. She sighed contently, turned around and came face to face with her alarm clock.

"Shit!"

She got up and dressed as fast as she could. She ran downstairs and was pleased to see that her dad had already gone to work. She ran past a photo of her mother and brother and blew them a kiss before

slamming the door shut.

When she arrived at the school she noticed that everyone was inside. She ran into the school, skidded down the corridor, wrenched open the door and froze as she saw a very delicious man sitting in the teachers chair. He can't have been much older than her and she wondered what he was doing there. Forgetting all manners she went for the blunt approach.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked rudely, still standing in the doorway.

"I am your new teacher and I believe you are late miss..."

"Kinimoto." She supplied him.

"Right miss Kinimoto. Please take a seat and I will continue my discussion." He waited for Sakura to sit down before he continued. "Now ,as I was saying, I am not a nice teacher and it will be my personal job to make your lives a living hell."

Every student exchanged worried glances with each other. Sakura saw what was written on the blackboard. _MR LI. _Right Mr Li. Let's have some fun.

"Likewise Mr Li. Likewise." Said Sakura in as smarmy voice as she could muster.

Students looked at her. Some in shock. Some in admiration. But mostly with eager faces to see what Mr Li would do.

"Detention Kinimoto. For two weeks." He replied coolly not lifting his head up from the piece of paper he was writing on.

"Two weeks!" She shrieked.

"Three weeks." He replied even cooler than last time, if that was possible.

"You bas-"

"If I were you Kinimoto," Mr Li interrupted. "I would quit while your ahead. Oh and four weeks detention for wasting 5 minutes of my valuable time."

Sakura watched Mr Li as she slowly stewed. Oh, the nerve of him. He was gonna pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat down in a seat furthest from the front and waited patiently for Mr Li to arrive. Eventually Mr Li made an appearance.

"Your late." Sakura couldn't resist saying that.

"Five weeks Kinimoto." He replied, yet again to Sakura's annoyance , coolly.

"You...you whore!" Sakura shouted at him.

Syaoran stopped walking to his desk, turned to look at Sakura and to Sakura's absolute horror and surprise he started laughing. His laugh was very contagious but Sakura was determined not to laugh. She noticed how his eyes lit up when he laughed. She shook her head quickly and soon went back to glaring at him annoyed.

He wiped his eyes and started walking to his desk. He took a seat and kept muttering under his breath:

"Whore...haha...whore.... hehe..." Sakura was very surprised to see how childish he acted. But that thought was wiped out of her mind as she started thinking about how she had to stare at him for a another 30 minutes. God, how can she cope.

Sakura's digital watch beeped signalling that it was time for her to go home. She got up and started to pack her stuff. She noticed that Mr Li was watching her intently. This caused shivers to go down her spine.

"Yes?" She shot at him.

He raised an eyebrow in response and Sakura sighed. "I was wondering if you needed a lift?"

Sakura looked slightly surprised but she quickly recovered and plastered a look of disgust on her face.

"No thank you. I'll walk."

"Fine." Replied Mr Li and Sakura was sure that he watched her until the door closed behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura arrived home and silently entered the house. She looked in the living room to see her dad conked out on the sofa.

"Thank God." She said softly to herself.

She sneaked upstairs and collapsed on her bed. That night she fell asleep and started dreaming about intense amber eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CherryLover: Well, that was it. Please read and review. I need to know if anything was done wrong.


	2. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours

Hiya. Thanks for the reviews guys. I know there weren't a lot but I really appreciate it. Luv you all.

So second chappie coming up. In this chap they talk about the death of their parents. I have no idea when they died and what age they were so don't sue me. Please! Oh and I am upping the rating because there is quite a bit of swearing in it and one of the reviewers complained.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours

Sakura was starting the second week of her detention. She found that the more time she spent with Mr Li the more he would relax around her. Why, just the other day he started talking about his family.

Flashback

"Bet it must be annoying having a brother?" Mr Li suddenly asked Sakura.

"How do you know I have a brother?" Sakura asked worried. Is he stalking her?

"It's called a personal record miss Kinimoto. What, did you think I was stalking you or something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! Of course not!" She said quickly. Can he read minds?

Mr Li smirked slightly but carried on, not at all perturbed. "I have 4 sisters. My mum and them live back home in Hong Kong. Sometimes I wish they were here but other times I'm glad that I'm alone. My sisters keep saying how kawaii I am." Sakura had to giggle at this and Mr Li smiled at her.

"What about your dad?" Asked Sakura, wanting to keep the conversation going.

Mr Li's face visibly drooped. "He died when I was three."  
  
"Oh God. I'm so sorry. I…I lost my mum when I was five. My brother when i was ten." Sakura said sadly.

Mr Li looked at her and his face softened. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Well I guess we're both sorry."

Mr Li smiled back. "I guess we are."

End Flashback

Sakura was sitting in detention again but this time she was sitting in the front.

Mr Li entered and took his seat. He smiled at Sakura. "Good afternoon miss Kinimoto."  
  
"Good afternoon Mr Li." Sakura replied, also smiling. Then something came to her mind. _Mr Li_. "What's your first name Mr Li?" Asked Sakura.

Mr Li looked up shocked. He watched as Sakura made her way to his desk, perched her bottom on it and looked him straight in the eye. "And why would you want to know miss Kinimoto?" Asked Mr Li slightly nervously.

Sakura caught on to this and decided to play with it. She leaned forward to his ear. "Go on. I know you want to. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She whispered huskily.

Mr Li seemed to catch on to what she was doing and soon started to play her at her own game. He leaned towards her ear. "Now why would I want to do that when I already know your name Sakura." He whispered just as huskily.

The way Mr Li said her name sent shivers down her spine. He held each syllable longer than other people causing the name to drag out. Again the thought of him stalking her came back in her head. How did he know her name?

"And if you think I'm stalking you your wrong. Yet again it's the ever faithful personal record." He told her as he pulled away. But Sakura did not respond to his remark. She seemed to be in her own world.

Mr Li stared at her for a second before he realised what he was doing. "Kinimoto?" He asked her gently, trying to get her out of her trance.

Sakura seemed to be knocked out of her dream world. She looked at him with a frown on her face. "What happened to Sakura?" She asked. Disappointment quite clear in her voice.

Mr Li just smirked at her comment. "I am going to give you a lift miss Kinimoto. And you can't say no as it is pouring outside."

Sure enough when Sakura made her way to Mr Li's car she got soaked in the process. To of walked home would have been ridiculous. Nothing was said in the car except the odd directions from Sakura.

"Stop please. I'll walk from here." Said Sakura. Mr Li looked at her in shock.

"But your house is down there isn't it? Why don't I drop you down there?"  
  
"NO!" Sakura yelled. Mr Li looked slightly surprised to say the least. "Sorry. Here will be fine. And when I get out please just drive home. Don't wait for me to enter the house."

"Okay." Said Mr Li slowly. Sakura nodded, muttered a thank you and stepped out of the car. She waited for Mr Li to leave before she started to walk home.

When she arrived she opened the door and shut it as quietly as she could.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Yelled Sakura's father.

"Dad! Please! I'm really sorry! I-"  
  
"That's not good enough!" He started to raise his hand. And Sakura screamed.

"Dad! Please! I had detention! I couldn't do-"  
  
But Sakura was cut off as a fist made contact with her face. Sakura stared at her so called father. She watched as he stared at Sakura's face, then his fist. He then ran out of the house leaving Sakura to huddle up on the floor and cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. I'm done. Please read and review guys. Luv ya all! Ciao.


	3. Please tell me

Hi guys. I'm back. New plots for my story keep popping up in my head. But I have to keep it to the original plot. Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it. You've probably heard me say that a million times but hey. I'll say it again. I really appreciate it. I want to apologize for making Fujitaka a violent parent but I thought it would - wait! I can't say that. It will give away the rest of the plot. Anyway. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Please tell me

Sakura got up extra early this morning. She had to cover the bruise she had with make up. She was now an official expert at this. But she decided to be extra careful. She didn't want Mr Li to see her bruise. Why? She was not sure why. All she knew was that she didn't want him to see it.

Half an hour later and Sakura was making her way to school, looking completely normal. She went to the classroom door and was surprised to see that half the class was there already. She thought she set off early. Oh well.

When she entered all gazes turned to her. They soon all went back to doing what they were doing except one. Sakura turned her head and gasped as she saw Mr Li staring at her with concern in his eyes. He looked worried about something. She smiled at him and he weakly smiled back.

Sakura took her seat and waited patiently for the bell to go. Only a few more hours and she will be having detention with Mr Li. She used to look forward to it but today she was dreading it. She knew he was going to ask questions. She knew he would and she did not want to answer them.

So here she was in detention. She was waiting yet again for Mr Li and she was surprised to say the least when he walked through the door straight to where she was sitting. He bent down so he was eye level with her and wordlessly he reached up and put his finger on her cheek.

She would have gasped had it not been for the fact that she was punched there less than 24 hours ago. She flinched at his touch and he immediately pulled away like his hand had been burned. A frown appeared on his face and he looked at Sakura gently.

"Who did this to you Sakura?" He asked softly. She was surprised that he used her first name but that didn't mean he was getting any answers out of her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said bluntly. Avoiding eye contact.

Mr Li put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so her gaze was on his eyes. She felt herself drowning and was desperate for air but she couldn't, no wouldn't, pull away.

"Please tell me Sakura. I only want to help." She could see the sincerity in his eyes and she felt like crying. How she wanted to tell him. But she couldn't. She wouldn't risk his life as well.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I'm so sorry." And with that said she got up and swiftly left the classroom. So what if she had 20 minutes of detention left. She couldn't face him. Not yet anyway.

Sakura walked home slowly. She didn't care if her father would hit her. She had gotten used to it over the years. It was how her mother died. How her brother died. She was surprised that he wasn't locked up but she wouldn't be the one to do it.

She found a park. The one she used to go to when she was a kid. She sat on a swing and slowly tears filled her eyes. But she wouldn't let them drop.

Flashback

"What you gonna do dad? Hit me? Go on then! Just like you did to mum!" A 10 year old Sakura heard her brother yell.

Sakura was used to this but Touya never confronted their dad before. He tried to protect Sakura. Sakura noticed he was getting weaker as the days past. Very weak. She didn't think he could handle one more hit.

SLAM

Sakura screamed as she saw her brothers body fall to the floor, his head covered in blood. Touya weakly lifted up his head and gave Sakura a reassuring smile. His face then portrayed horror as he saw a shadow cover his body.

"Run Sakura! Run and hide! RUN!" Touya yelled as their dad started running towards him.

Sakura screamed again and ran out of the room. She hid in the under stairs cupboard. She then became conscious of how loud her breathing was and how loud her heart thumped. She was sure her dad would here it. And the more she thought about it the louder it became.

Sakura was not quite sure how long she was in the cupboard for but when she came out it was silent in the house. Sakura went to the room she last saw her brother in. When she rounded the corner and looked in the doorway she collapsed on to her knees.

There lying in a pool of blood was her brother. He was motionless and Sakura felt her heart give a little thud. She crawled up to him and gently prodded him.

"Touya?" She whispered. "Touya? Touya don't do this to me." She gave a shaky laugh and waited for her brother to reply.

She shook him again but this time more violently. "Touya!" She yelled. "Touya! Wake up! WAKE UP!" She screeched.

She then felt tears roll down her cheeks. He wouldn't keep her waiting for this long. Yes he was a little bit mean but if she needed help he was there. She lay down next to him and put her head on his chest. She felt warm blood seep through her clothes and a few more tears fell down her face. By the time she woke up police were surrounding her and someone was trying to pull her away from Touya's body. She held on for as long as possible but to no avail.

End Flashback

Sakura felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She also felt the hard ground beneath her shins. She must of fallen. But what shocked her the most was a pair of arms drawing her into a close, warm and loving embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I don't know whether that's a cliffy or not. You decide. You also may be slightly confused as to why I keep updating every hour or so. This is because I am writing the story as quick as I can. I have it all in my head and my brother says my memory span is shorter than a goldfish. Thanks bro. I love you too. So I have to write it down before I loose it. Same as always Guys, read and review. Ciao for now! Hehe.


	4. An inoccent kiss

Hiya! Thanks for the reviews guys and to Art3m1s: I hope that you find your prince charming and that I'm close by when he runs after you. Giggles. So back by kinda popular demand. Or so I like to think. I am updating you with another chapter. We get to find out who the arms belong to. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: An innocent kiss

Sakura stood stiff for a while before she finally found the courage to turn around and see who this person was.

"Mr Li!" She whispered shocked.

"Shhh." He murmured against her hair. She found this very soothing and soon she was snuggling up to him for warmth.

Mr Li pulled her up onto his lap and gently stroked her hair. "Your coming home with me Sakura. I don't care what you say."

"I-I can't. I need to get home. He'll be angry otherwise." She said frightened, and she subconsciously leaned closer to him, gripping his shirt in her fists.

"Who will Sakura? Who'll be angry?" Mr Li asked gently.

"I can't tell you. Please. Don't make me tell you." Sakura heard Mr Li sigh. She then felt herself being lifted up in his arms. She was conscious for a few seconds but soon sleep took her over.

When Sakura awoke she was staring at a white ceiling. She got up slowly and realised that she was in a green room. It smelt of sandalwood and spices. She pulled back the sheets and made her way to the door. When she opened it the smell of chicken wafted to her nostrils.

"I see your up." Came a voice from behind the wall beyond. Mr Li poked his head out and smiled at her. "I'm making chicken soup. Do you want some?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head, too dumb to speak. She slowly made her way to where Mr Li's head disappeared and saw that she was in the kitchen. She watched as he cooked the chicken, chopped the vegetables, made the sauce and chucked it all in a pan.

"You know what's quite unnerving?" She asked him.

"What?" He said, his back to her as he stirred the chicken soup.

"You look quite good in this kitchen." She then realised what she said. "I mean you-"  
  
"Why thank you miss Kinimoto." Mr Li replied. He turned around to look at Sakura and she saw he had a huge grin on his face.

"What's so funny? And what happened to Sakura?" She asked yet again.

"You really like me calling you Sakura don't you?" Mr Li asked, amusement obvious in his deep voice.

"No! Of course I don't. I just think that it's better than Kinimoto." Or was it the fact that her name sounded delicious when it rolled of his tongue? She did not know. And she dared not to find out.

"How about this. I'll call you by your first name when I feel like it. Deal?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed knowing it was the only way she would get to hear her name from his mouth. "Deal." She barely whispered and headed out of the kitchen and to the lounge where she made herself comfortable on a sofa.

Mr Li came in two minutes later with two bowls of freshly cooked soup and a plate with bread on it. He sat down next to Sakura and placed the bowl in front of her and the plate between the two.

Sakura started to eat her soup in silence. She noticed that Mr Li would send her glances every now and then but she did her best to ignore them.

"I have to go home soon." She whispered to no one in particular.

"Your not going home. You're staying here." Said Mr Li rather stubbornly.

"No. You don't understand. I have to go home. I'm already in trouble. It'll be worse if I leave it."

"Sakura please tell me what's going on. I can help you. I can stop whoever did this to you. Please." Mr Li took hold of Sakura's chin and forced her to look at him. "Please?" He asked gently.

When Sakura's eyes made contact with his she felt tears at the corner threatening to drop. "Stop it. Please. I can't tell you. Please take me home. I want to go home." she murmured under her breath.

"Not until you tell me who did this to you." Stated Mr Li.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, getting up and knocking her soup. She watched as the bowl smashed on the floor and it's contents went with it.. "Oh God! I'm so sorry. I-I'm really sorry." Sakura bent down and started picking up the broken pieces of porcelain. One cut her hand but she did not notice because she was numb with fear of her father and her eyes were unfocused with unshed tears.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Mr Li started to shout. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the floor. He turned her around so she was facing him. "Sakura please stop it! Look what your doing to yourself! Tell me who it is! For God sake please tell me!"

Sakura yanked her wrist away from his hold and started to back away from him. She threw her hands up in the air as if emphasizing the point. "It's my dad!" She yelled. "MY DAD!" She screamed at him. She slowly collapsed to the floor and soon she was a blubbering heap. "It's my dad." She whispered over and over again.

Mr Li stared at her in shock before making his way towards her. Sakura felt the same warm and loving arms wrap around her again. She tried her best to pull away from him but he just held her tighter.

"Please Mr Li. I need to go home." Sakura sobbed, her face turned away from Mr Li's.

Mr Li gently took Sakura's chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. He looked into her eyes for what seemed an age then, slowly, his gaze moved down to her lips. He slowly leaned forward.

Sakura gasped as she felt Mr Li's breath on her lips. She felt her eyelids get heavy and she softly closed them. Then she felt it.

Mr Li's lips were on Sakura's. He opened his mouth and closed it on hers, nibbling slightly at her bottom lip. The feeling was bliss. Indescribable. She leaned forward for more but Mr Li had pulled away. Her head jerked back and her eyes flew open.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I don't know wh-"  
  
"It's ok. I'll be leaving." Interrupted Sakura. She silently got up and ran out of the door.

While walking home all she could think about was the kiss Mr Li gave her. She had kissed her teacher. No. Her teacher kissed her. What was she going to do?

But all thoughts of what she was going to do were wiped from her mind when she entered her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made them kiss! I made them kiss! Anyway, enough gloating. What did you think? Review please! You know I appreciate them don't you? Course you do! I wouldn't mind also if you added a few comments on how the story should go. I'm a bit stuck. Luv ya all. Ciao!


	5. Syaoran

Yet again another chapter. I just can't stop writing! Hope you liked the last chapter. I did but I am the author. I'll stop writing garbage now and continue with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Syaoran

Sakura did not go to school that day. She tried her best to cover them up but they would not. They refused to. So they stuck out as a constant reminder of the night before.

Flashback

Sakura walked into the living room. There sat her father on the couch. An empty whisky bottle by his feet.

"Sakura?" Asked her dad. Sakura was surprised that he addressed her.

"Yes?" She asked with a feeling of dread.

"Why do you constantly come home late?" Sakura could tell her father was loosing his rag. She'd have to be quick.

"I have gotten myself detention for another 3 weeks." Sakura said very fast.

"And why…" Asked her dad trying to control his temper. "…Have you got detention?"

"Because I talked back to the teacher." She said quickly.

Sakura watched as her father's face grew dark. He got up and towered over her. "You should respect your elders Sakura!" Her father shouted before punching her in the stomach.

Sakura winced in pain and fell to the floor clutching onto her stomach. Her father constantly hit her again and again. When he stopped Sakura was crying and coughing up blood. Fujitaka looked at her for a while before he left for the front door.

"Your not going to school tomorrow. People will notice." He said before he finally left.

End Flashback

So Sakura stayed in the house as her father instructed her to. Sakura knew she was alone in the house and she would be for a while.

Slowly she got up, wincing in pain as she did so. She went to the kitchen and made herself some dinner. She was so hungry. She had to wait hours before her father left the house.

As she was making the dinner she heard a knock on the door. Curious as to see who it was she opened the door. She slammed it shut as soon as she saw who was there. But she wasn't fast enough. A foot came in between the door and the door frame causing it to stay open.

Sakura fought with all her might to keep the door closed but he was too strong. He pushed open the door with ease and closed it behind him.

"Why weren't you in school today Sakura?" When he turned around he could see why. He gasped as he took in her appearance.

Blood had congealed in her hair, causing it to matt together. She had bruises on her arms and legs. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She had little flecks of dried blood on her face.

"Shit Sakura! Why didn't you tell me? You've got to stop him doing this to you!" He yelled at her. Sakura could tell that he was very angry. His eyes were the darkest she had ever seen them. His fists were clenched by his side. "Is your dad coming back soon?"   
  
"He won't be back for a couple of days." Sakura said quietly. Mr Li just nodded.

"Go have a shower. I'll make you something." Sakura turned around and made her way to the bathroom. When she had finished she put on a really big t-shirt, one which she used for a nightie, and gave her hair a bit of a rub with a towel.

She entered the kitchen to see that he had made chicken soup again.

"It's all I can make." He replied sheepishly when he caught her looking. She smiled a bit and he smiled broadly at her.

They sat down and once again ate wordlessly. When they finished Sakura took their bowls and washed them along with the pan.

"Does this happen to you everyday?" Asked Mr Li.

Sakura turned to look at him but her stomach wasn't impressed with this movement. Sakura let out a painful moan and slowly fell to the floor. But before she could Mr Li's arms wrapped around her and gently lifted her up. He lay her on the couch.

"Now, don't get the wrong idea ok?" Sakura nodded slightly.

Mr Li blushed then reached down and started to pull her t-shirt up. Both gasped slightly as they felt the other one's skin beneath theirs. Mr Li lifted her t-shirt up to the bottom of her breasts and gave a quick intake of breath as he saw her badly bruised stomach.

He gently ran a hand across her stomach. So lightly she could barely feel any pain. Mr Li pulled his hand back and Sakura gave a groan of disappointment.

He slowly pulled her t-shirt down back over her legs. He then looked at Sakura's face and deep into her eyes.

"You can't let this happen anymore Sakura." He told her gently. Sakura felt like she was going to blow. Did he think she just sat there and waited for it to happen?  
  
"You think I don't know that!" She yelled at him causing him to jump back in shock. "There's no proof that he killed my brother and mother! And if I tell the police he will be after me! I'll be dead by tomorrow! I'm almost dead now!" Sakura stopped abruptly and huddled up in the corner of the sofa. "Leave." She whispered.

"Sakura-"  
  
"Leave!" She shouted.

"Why?" He asked her confused.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt too that's why!" She shouted. She stared at him and he stared back. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She watched as Mr Li leaned forward and once again claimed her lips with his.

Mr Li's hands went up to her face, stroking her cheek, before they got lost in her hair. Sakura bit back a groan. Her hands went to his chest and she gripped his shirt tightly. Mr Li opened her mouth with his and let his tongue explore her. Tasting. Savouring. Sakura slowly started to play with his tongue enjoying the taste. Mr Li moaned as he felt Sakura's tongue play with his. He wanted to taste her again. Ever since the first kiss he needed to have her mouth on his.

"Wait…wait just a minute." Sakura said in between breaths.

"What?" Mr Li asked as he moved to her neck and started sucking gently.

Sakura gasped as he did this. "I don't even know your name." She said rather breathlessly.

Mr Li looked up at her and straight into her eyes.

"Syaoran. My name is Syaoran." He said before leaning forward and capturing her lips yet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! Finally I can call Syaoran Syaoran, not Mr Li. Does that make sense? _Soooo_. What did you think? Review guys. Oh, and I know that with Sakura's appearance as it was before she took the shower any sane person wouldn't have opened the door. Lets just clear this up. 1. Sakura is dense. 2. How else would Syaoran have got in? Exactly! Glad you see my point! I luv you all! Ciao!


	6. Missed his smell?

I am so happy! Lot's of you reviewed! Thank you! I love you all! I need you to tell me something. I'm ok with writing lemon but are you guys ok with reading it? Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks.

And this is for one of my reviewers who wanted to be in the fic:

"Syaoran! My hero!" Cried Awai-umi. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'll always be your hero Awai-umi. Always." Whispered Syaoran into her hair.

There you go. Your not actually _in_ the fic but technically you are. Hope you enjoy! Hehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Missed his smell?

Sakura walked into class with a smile on her face. It had been a week since her and Syaoran's kiss. There detentions became make out sessions. And Sakura might be moving in with him.

He had brought the subject up and said he wouldn't mind if it got her away from her father. She was kind of disappointed as she wanted him to want her there. But this was still good enough.

Sakura past Syaoran's desk and gave him a seductive smile. Syaoran smiled back and started his lesson with a leap in his step.

While Syaoran was talking Sakura was thinking about their relationship. Okay, so it wasn't an official relationship yet but what else could you call it? Sakura was thinking hard about her feelings. At first, she was lusting after him. Now, she wasn't so sure if it was lust or love. There was a thin line between the two and she felt she overstepped it. But did Syaoran feel the same way?

All too soon it was detention time. Sakura was glad and waited impatiently for Syaoran. When Syaoran walked through the door she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"God, I missed you." She moaned as she kissed him hungrily. Syaoran kissed back and soon Sakura had her legs wrapped around his waist, her back against the wall. Sakura lowered her kiss to his neck and she sucked gently getting a moan from Syaoran.

"Sakura? Sakura…stop one second." Syaoran managed to choke out.

Sakura looked up at him with urgent eyes. "What? What is it?"

"Have you thought about moving in?" He asked her, anticipation in his voice.

"Yes. I have." She said quietly.

"Well?" Syaoran asked again, a smile forming on his face.

"It's too much of a risk." She said sadly.

"What?" Syaoran lifted her face up so that he could look her in the eyes. Sakura felt her heart sadden as she looked at his face. "Why?"

"What if he finds me Syaoran?" She whispered softly.

"I won't let him." Came Syaorans fast reply. Sakura looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. "I won't let him." He repeated. He leaned forward and caught her lips in an earth shattering kiss.

Sakura looked at her house. She then looked at Syaoran and he nodded. They both got out of the car and headed to the door. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand as she pushed open the door.

"Where the hell-who's he?" Asked her dad, slightly confused.

"I'm her friend and I've come to pick her stuff up. She's moving in with me." Syaoran said firmly.

Sakura went upstairs to get her stuff. _Friend_? She's his _friend_? She knew he wouldn't harbour the same feelings she had for him. Why did she have to fall in love with him? _Why_? Why couldn't she have kept it simple like he did? No strings attached approach would have been fine but nooo! She _had _to go for the 'I love you' approach. Fucking imbecile.

"Come on Sakura! We're leaving!" Came Syaoran's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Wow! Her dad actually agreed to all this?

She shoved all her belongings in a bag and ran downstairs. There she found Syaoran waiting by the door and her father unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do to him?" She asked aghast.

"He'll wake up in a few hours. I promise you." Sakura nodded and left the house not before taking the picture of her mother and brother with her. When they reached the car and headed off to Syaoran's house Sakura felt safer than she had done in months.

"Thank you Syaoran." She whispered softly.

"Your welcome Sakura." He replied just as softly.

When Sakura arrived at Syaoran's house she smiled. This was her home. She looked at Syaoran and he smiled at her. He took her hand and led her to the front door.

"Me lady." He said in a posh English accent, opening the door for her and letting her through.

"Why thank you Parker." She replied. She giggled at Syaoran's confused expression. "Never mind." She said quietly.

As they entered the house they both took a deep breath. This was all rather surreal to Sakura. She barely knew him for 2 weeks and she was already in love with him and living with him! If only he felt the same way.

That night they stayed up and watched movies, eating-

"Chicken soup again!?"

And just enjoying each other's company. When it came to going to bed Syaoran had set up the spare room.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said and he leaned in and gave her a short kiss.

"Goodnight." She said slightly disappointed. Spare room? She gets the spare room? Why can't she sleep with him. And not in that sense! Although she wouldn't mind.

Sakura made her way to the spare room. She lay on the bed and inhaled the cushion deeply. It didn't have the strong smell of sandalwood and spices like Syaoran's did. Like Syaoran did.

Slowly she got up and tiptoed to his room. She creaked open the door and crawled into his bed. She heard a sound come out of Syaoran's mouth and she saw the look of surprise on his face as reality set in.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked her gently, while caressing her cheek.

"I missed your smell." She replied before snuggling up to his chest and falling asleep to the smell of sandalwood and spices.

Missed his smell? Syaoran looked down at Sakura, smiled, pulled her close and eventually fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter done. Go me! I'm on a role! Updating every day! Clap me on the back people! Okay, so maybe, just maybe I'm overreacting here. Oh well.

So? What did you think? Review! Review! Review! And yes! I really appreciate it guys! You know I do don't you? Hehe. Ciao!


	7. Meilin?

Hiya! I'm gonna clear this up. Sakura: 17. Syaoran: 20. Okay? Good! And none of you answered my question! Do you want lemon? And Awai-umi, if you think I'm gonna put you in twice…sorry! I'm a little bossy today arn't I? Hehe!

ON WITH THE STORY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Meilin!?

Sakura awoke to the steady rise and fall of Syaoran's chest. She looked up to see his face. He looked so angelic. She raised a hand and traced the contour of his cheek with her finger.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" she said softly.

"Hmmm." Syaoran murmured. He cracked open an eye and looked at Sakura. "Hello. Did you say something?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. It was nothing." She ran a finger along his chest. "So. What are we doing today?" Asked Sakura, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. Can you think of something?" Said Syaoran rather teasingly. His hand was running along her back and it was coming incredibly close to her bum. Sakura put her hand on top of his as it came to the dip in her back.

"If you think that you are putting _your_ hands anywhere near _my_ butt then you got another thing coming." Said Sakura, her eyes closed, head resting on his chest. She heard Syaoran laugh then she felt him lean towards her ear.

"Go on." He whispered seductively, causing her to shiver. "I'll let you touch mine." He teased. Sakura opened one eye and lifted an eyebrow.

"And also," She started, her finger pointing to his face. "If you think that _my _hands are touching _your_ arse then you also got another thing coming."

Syaoran grinned at her and swooped down to capture her lips in his. But before he could, Sakura moved out of the way and Syaoran ended up with a face full of pillow. He lifted his head up to see Sakura on the floor, barely breathing because she was laughing too much. His face cracked into a smile.

He got up and pounded a pillow on to Sakura's head. Sakura looked up at him horrified. She let out a screech and grabbed a pillow near her. She swung it at his head and soon it was an all out pillow fight.

Not so long after that they were on the floor breathing heavily and laughing. Syaoran rolled over so he was on top of Sakura.

"Hello gorgeous." He said before leaning down and brushing his lips with hers. He pulled away and Sakura moaned. Syaoran smiled and leaned down once again to kiss her more passionately. His hand travelled lower and lower but before he could squeeze her bum she had beaten him to it. He felt her hand caress his bum before squeezing it. Hard. "Owww." He yelped as she started laughing again.

"Sorry." She told him. She held his face in her hands. "I'll make it better." And she leaned up to kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

She could get used to this. Waking up everyday next to Syaoran. Kissing him whenever she wanted.

Syaoran started nuzzling Sakura's neck and she moaned in consent. Syaoran's hand ran up and down her thigh and Sakura gasped as he kept going up. Just as things were getting heated up a ringing noise came from Syaoran's bedside table.

Both Sakura and Syaoran groaned loudly.

"You get it." Murmured Syaoran against her neck.

"You get it." Repeated Sakura rather breathlessly.

"No, you get it." Said Syaoran, still running his hand along her body.

"I see where this is going." Said Sakura sarcastically earning a luscious laugh from Syaoran. Syaoran heaved himself off Sakura and reached for the phone, still lying on the floor.

"Hello?" He asked and smiled as Sakura straddled him.

"Syaoran! I thought you were dead!" Screamed a voice in his ear. Loud enough that Sakura could hear it.

"Meilin!?" Syaoran yelled into the phone. Sakura looked at him confused and slowly started to get off him. Syaoran looked at her for a second before sitting up. "Why are you calling me?"

"Because of our engagement silly!" Shrieked Meilin again. Sakura heard this and stared at Syaoran for a long time. Syaoran stared back. Neither said anything. The only sound was Meilin chatting in the background.

"Meilin? Meilin! MEILIN!" Shouted Syaoran. Sakura could tell he was annoyed.

"What!?" Meilin shouted back.

"I'll talk to you later okay?"   
  
"Wait-Syao-" But he had already hung up.

Sakura looked at the phone then back to him. Syaoran stared back. "Engagement?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. My mother arranged it when we were little." Said Syaoran looking her straight in the eyes.

"You're engaged?" Yelled Sakura. Syaoran winced slightly but nodded. "I don't believe this." She said quietly.

Wordlessly she got up and left the room. Syaoran followed her. "Where are you going?" He asked gently.

"Out." She replied shortly. "And don't you dare follow me!" She growled at him. Syaoran watched helplessly as she slammed the door behind her. He stared at the door for a while before letting out and angry yell and slamming his fist against the wall, causing a slight dent.

Meanwhile Sakura was sitting on a swing in the park. The very swing where she relived Touya's death and Syaoran came and saved her. She gave an angry cry and let her head slowly droop down. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto the floor. She watched as they fell.

Why did she have to fall in love with her teacher? Her engaged teacher? More tears fell down leaving a trail in it's wake on her cheek. Her life was so complicated. How she wished she was a normal girl. Sakura was thinking about what she could do. She couldn't live with Syaoran now. Could she? No! She couldn't! He was engaged for God sake!  
  
She would have to go home. To her dad. He wouldn't be very pleased. But first of all she had to get her stuff from Syaoran's house. Life just got a whole lot worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I'm done. What did you think? Review please! The next chapter has a lot of shouting in it! A lot! It's gonna be great. I planned it all in my head and hope you guys will like it! I gotta go! People to see. Things to do. My life is so hectic. Hehe! Ciao!


	8. Hateful love

Hi! One of my reviewers is going on holiday I think so I am updating so she can read it! Aren't I nice? Right this chappie is going to be great. But it always sounds better in my head. Hehe!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Hateful love

Sakura slowly made her way back to Syaoran's house. She had it all worked out in her head on what she was going to say. She would just tell him that she is okay with the engagement. And that she hoped they could be friends.

Who the hell was she kidding? She wanted to be more than friends with him. She wanted to barge right in, say she didn't care and kiss him senseless. No! She had to be strong. She couldn't give in to urges.

When she reached his place she opened the door gently. She went into the lounge and found him sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands. Sakura took pity on him.

"Syaoran…" She whispered sadly.

Syaoran's head immediately shot up and he looked at where Sakura was standing. "Sakura." He choked out. He got up quickly and went to where she was standing. Before she could even protest his lips were upon hers, devouring her slowly.

Sakura felt all her resolve slowly melt away. As the kiss continued Sakura started to kiss back. No! She couldn't do this. Yes! She could! No! Yes! NO! YES!

"NO!" She yelled and pushed him away. Syaoran gave her a quizzical look. "Syaoran. I came here for one reason. I'm leaving. I'm going back to live with my dad."  
  
Syaoran looked at her in disbelief. He then started to laugh. "Sakura. You're not serious?"

"Yes! I am!" She countered, loosing her temper at the fact that he thought it was all a joke.

"Why?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Because your engaged!" She yelled at him. "You're engaged Syaoran! Do you know how I feel?" Syaoran looked at her slightly shocked.

"Sakura. It's not a permanent engagement-" Syaoran started but he was soon interrupted by Sakura.

"Were you or were you not engaged when we started our so called relationship?" She asked him firmly. Syaoran looked at her. Sakura looked back. "Syaoran! Answer me!"  
  
"Yes." He whispered, barely audible. He had his head down.

"Syaoran did you not even think to tell me?" Sakura asked exasperated.

"I-I'm not sure-"  
  
"I feel like a whore Syaoran! Like your mistress!" She shouted. Syaoran looked up at her with saddened eyes.

"Sakura, you are not my mistress." He said, looking her straight in the eye.

"I bloody damn well feel like it!" She told him. Syaoran winced.

"Sakura…you never were my mistress. I-I think I'm in-"  
  
"Don't you dare say that Syaoran! Don't you dare!" Sakura yelled at him her eyes wide.

Syaoran looked at her in shock. "Why not?"  
  
"Because this relationship had nothing to do with that. This relationship is purely lust. _Was_ purely lust."

"Sakura! Come on! She's in Hong Kong for God sake. I wasn't goning to marry her anyway." Syaoran pleaded.

"No! You lied to me. You…you played me." Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes. "You played me Syaoran. I thought you cared."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Then you wouldn't have lied to me! Would you?"

"Sakura…I-I'm sorry. I really am." Syaoran was looking at Sakura and as Sakura's eyes met his she could tell he was telling the truth. More tears filled her eyes.

"I'm packing my stuff and then I'm going to leave. It was nice knowing you Syaoran." And Sakura made her way to the spare bedroom.

As Sakura opened the door a pair of strong arms pulled her against the wall. Syaoran's lips fell on hers again and he was kissing her with longing, desperation and love. Sakura tried to push away but every time she did he held her tighter.

"Please Sakura." He whispered. "Just for tonight. Please?" Syaoran was kissing her softly, his hands caressing her like you would a petal. She felt herself give in to his touches and kisses and soon she was kissing him back.

They stumbled back on the bed together and Syaoran slowly started undoing her top. Sakura reached for his buttons and started undoing them clumsily. Syaoran took her top off and started with her bra. By the time Syaoran's shirt was off Sakura's top half was bare.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as Syaoran started sucking her nipple. "Oh God." She whispered breathlessly. Syaoran lowered his kisses down her chest and soon he was at her jeans. He undid the button and zip and slowly pulled them down. Sakura gasped as his fingers stroked her womanhood through the material of her knickers.

Sakura reached for Syaoran's trousers and yanked them down impatiently. Syaoran smiled slightly at her and pulled his trousers down along with his pants. Sakura gasped as she saw it. Syaoran pulled of the last barrier between them, her knickers, and climbed on top of her.

"Now this will hurt Sakura." He said solemnly.

Sakura nodded even though she knew it would hurt. She put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She felt Syaoran's arms encircle her, holding her close to his body. He slowly started to enter her. This isn't so bad as she thought it would be. Syaoran went even further and Sakura whimpered in pain.

"It hurts Syaoran." She whispered into his ear. Syaoran stayed still for a while even though the urge to thrust was unbearable. He gently kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. The kiss lingered awhile before he finally pulled away.

"I know. I'll make it better. I promise." His promise was fulfilled with his first thrust. Sakura had never felt pleasure like this before. It was pure bliss and she wanted more. She met with his thrusts, lifting her waist to meet his. Syaoran groaned as she did this for pleasure was building inside him too.

Sakura felt the first peak and she screamed softly as she reached it. She continued to hold onto Syaoran and he continued to thrust. The second peak came quickly after that. She moaned this time and Syaoran moaned with her. Her screaming like this was quite a turn on. Not that he wasn't turned on already.

Sakura reached her final peak. The biggest of them all and she could feel it. She urged Syaoran to go faster so he quickened his pace. Sakura groaned with each thrust and eventually she screamed, her walls tightening around Syaoran, milking him of his juice. "Oh God." Moaned Syaoran as he felt her tightening around him. They both fell on the bed, breathless, sweaty and satisfied.

Syaoran ran his hand along Sakura's body. Starting with the face and going down to her womanhood. He watched his hand travel down her body and he realised how truly beautiful she was. She was perfect in every way. He looked up at her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled gently and brushed his lips against hers getting a moan from Sakura. He pulled her body towards his and held her throughout the night. Even his unconscious self held her close to him as he slept.

When Sakura awoke her inner legs were aching. She moaned softly as she lifted herself up. She looked at Syaoran sleeping there and smiled gently.

"I love you so much." She barely whispered and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. She pulled away quickly and gently got out of bed. She found her clothes scattered on the floor and she picked them up and got changed. She packed her stuff in the room in her suitcase and silently left the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! This is quite lemony. Not as lemony as some fics I've read. By God it's mild compared to them but it still has sex involved so up goes the rating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I would be so grateful as it is my birthday tomorrow! Hehe! So that's it for today I think. I don't know…maybe one more? What do you think? Ciao!


	9. Love is such a hard word to say

WOW! I got loads of reviews. I am so pleased. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY TOO! Two birds with one stone. Go me. And no I'm not telling my age. A writer never tells! Hehe! I am sorry if the fic was a bit too lemony for you guys to handle. I _did _tell you it was going to be lemony but hey. So, let's continue shall we. Let's find out why Sakura left Syaoran in the early hours of the morning? Hmmm. Hehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Love is such a hard word to say

Sakura treaded home bracing herself for her Father. When she opened the door what she didn't expect was to come face to face with her father pacing up and down the carpet.

"Sakura!" He said relieved, and to Sakura's surprise and delight he went up and hugged her. He held her there for a long time, but Sakura did not react. Slowly he pulled away.

"Dad?" Sakura asked sceptically.

"I was so afraid I lost you. I went looking for you everywhere. Don't you ever do that again!" He said and pulled her in for one more hug. Sakura, thinking it was a dream, hugged him back. This was one of her dreams. When her father would stop abusing her and treat her like his daughter.

"Dad why are you…?" Sakura trailed off and her dad pulled back and scrutinized her.

"Sakura. I've missed you so much. When you left I realised how much I loved you. I'm gonna stop drinking. I promise. You can check the house. I chucked it all out. All of it. I want us to be a family again. Please?" Sakura looked into her dad's face and started to cry. To Sakura's horror her dad also started to cry.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and cried freely. "I love you dad." She choked out.

Her dad stroked her hair soothingly. "I love you too sweetheart." And as the words hit the air Sakura burst out crying again.

They were both sitting on a couch, talking about everything and anything, trying to catch up on 15 years of lost communication. Sakura found out that whenever her dad left her after a beating he would go to the graveyard and pray to mum and Touya. Sakura was instantly saddened by this and realised it explained why he went off for long periods at a time.

They watched T.V and Sakura and her dad tried to make a stir fry. They were laughing and having fun and Sakura realised how much she missed it. Maybe her relationship with Syaoran was only so she could feel loved. Maybe she wanted Syaoran to love her like a father loves their daughter or son. Maybe _she _was the one using Syaoran.

Sakura was dreading today as today was a school day. Her father dropped her off on his way to work and as Sakura stepped out of the car she caught Syaoran looking at her as he made his way to the classroom. Shit! He would want to talk about it now.

She slowly made her way to the classroom and throughout the whole lesson Syaoran kept trying to catch her eye. But Sakura kept avoiding and ignoring his attempts and after a while he gave up.

Detention came all to quickly and yet again Sakura was sitting in the classroom for Syaoran. She was sitting in the furthest row from the front and Syaoran noticed this when he walked in. He took his seat and didn't waste anytime, asking the first question literally when he first made contact with his chair.

"Who was that man who dropped you of at school this morning?" Sakura could denote a hint of jealously and smiled on the inside.

"That was my dad." Sakura replied and she noticed the shocked look on his face.

"Your dad?" He asked confused. "Why the hell was your dad dropping you off?"  
  
"Because he's changed." She said simply.

"Yeah right!" Syaoran scoffed. Sakura felt a burst of outrage towards her father.

"Yes! He has! He loves me. He told me last night. He didn't mean to kill mum and Touya but he visits their grave more times than I do!" She finished off breathing heavily and Syaoran looked at her in shock.

"Sakura? You don't believe him?" He asked sceptically.

"He's my father! Of course I believe him!" She yelled at him. Syaoran looked down and decided to keep quiet. "Anything else you have to tell me?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Yes." He replied quietly. "My mum wants me to go back to Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura was shocked by the news and couldn't help a little bit of sadness showing through. "Why?" She asked softly.

Syaoran looked up at her. "Why did you leave this morning?" Sakura was shocked by the question but she noticed that he did want an answer.

"Because…you said it was for one night only. I thought of it as a seal to end our relationship." Sakura said shakily. She cowered a bit as Syaoran stood up.

"God damn it Sakura! This wasn't a kiss or a hug. We committed ourselves to each other." Syaoran yelled and Sakura felt slightly angry. She got up and took a few steps towards the front.

"No we didn't! We had sex! Meaningless, bog standard sex! The kind of sex where people get caught up in the passion! We did it for our own pleasure! Nothing else! There was no emotion involved!" Shouted Sakura.

Syaoran stared at her for a minute before speaking. "Well I put emotion in it."  
  
"Shut up Syaoran! Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare!"

"Why are you so scared about the fact that I-"  
  
"Shut up Syaoran! I'm not scared! I just don't want to get emotionally involved. This was a one off, lust and pleasure relationship. There was no other emotion involved. Not one Syaoran!"

"Sakura please. Listen to yourself."  
  
"I _am_ listening. Now tell me why your going to Hong Kong." Sakura waited with bated breath for the answer.

"I'm going to Hong Kong tomorrow. To marry Meilin." He said quietly. Sakura felt her stomach turn and she knew she was going to be sick. She ran out of the classroom and to the toilet, the calls from Syaoran echoing down the hallway.

Sakura leaned back against the cubicle door and breathed in deeply. Soon she heard footsteps coming in.

"Sakura-" Started Syaoran.

"Leave me alone." Sakura said in a deadly voice.

"Sakura, all you have to do is tell me not to marry Meilin and I won't." 

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Sakura, sarcasm in her voice.

"Because you lo-"  
  
"Leave! Now! Leave!" Sakura started screaming. She threw up again. "Please leave me alone." She started crying. "Why can't you leave me alone? Why did you come into my life Syaoran. Why?"

"Because I love you." Came his quick reply.

"Shut up!" Screamed Sakura. "No you don't! You don't even know what it is!"

"Yes I do!" Came his firm reply. "Sakura. Why are you hiding from the truth?"  
  
"I-I'm not." She replied shakily.

"Yes you are! Sakura, I think your afraid of love. I think your afraid of a broken heart. I won't leave you Sakura."  
  
"You just did." She said softly and she threw up again.

"Wha-"  
  
"Your leaving for Hong Kong. Your leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Not unless you tell me otherwise." Came Syaoran's soft voice.

"Don't leave for Hong Kong. Stay here." She barely whispered.

"I don't want to hear it like that." He told her.

"Then I'm afraid your going to Hong Kong." And she threw up yet again.

"Sakura, what is wrong with you? Why are you throwing up so much?"

"I don't know Syaoran!" She yelled at him.

"Alright, alright. Sakura, your detentions over. Do you want a lift?" He asked gently.

"No. I'll walk. Can you leave now?" She heard him get up. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"  
  
"It was nice while it lasted." She said softly. She felt a whole new set of tears sting her eyes.

"Yes. Yes it was." Said Syaoran just as softly. And he closed the door. Forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Done! Last line a bit confusing isn't it? It's meant about there relationship not that he physically closed the door to the bathroom forever. Hehe! I am sorry if I spell Sakura's surname as **Kinimoto** when a reviewer pointed out it is **Kinomoto**. I cannot be arsed to change all the chapters so deal with it! Hehe! Review guys! Tell me if you want more.

Sitting next to me as I type is a pile of presents. I want to open them soooo bad but I have to wait for my mum to get up! Oh well. Love you all! Ciao!


	10. Don't go

Right. I am writing yet another chapter. Some of you think the story is over. It is far from over. I have I'd say at least another 5-10 chapters. Depends how I'm feeling. Thank you to all those people who gave me NICE reviews! No, no I'm kidding. I love them all. Hehe! So, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Don't go

Sakura walked home that day and when she reached her house she found a note on the door.

Hi Sakura

Gone to visit your mother and brother. Won't be back till tomorrow. Food in the fridge.

Love you

Dad

Sakura smiled and entered the house. She went to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Syaoran was leaving tomorrow. She might never see him again. Why did she not tell him she loved him? Why?

'Because he's engaged and he didn't tell you. He lied to you Sakura.' Said her subconscious. But he said he wasn't going to marry her. He said that if she told him he loved her he wouldn't leave. 'He was lying.' Whispered her subconscious again. NO! He wasn't lying. Fuck! What had she done?

What was she going to do? She'd have to go to the airport. She would beg him to stay. Tell him she loved him. How could he refuse? Sakura smiled but it soon disappeared as she locked herself in the bathroom and threw up.

"God what is wrong with me!?" She yelled hysterically to no one in particular. She crawled to her bed, lay down and decided to get an early night. She then shot up in bed. Oh God! When does his plane leave? She started to panic and shakily she reached for the phone. She dialled his number and waited as the rings carried on. Come on! Pick up the phone. It beeped and she realised she was talking to an answering machine.

"Hello? Syaoran? It's Sak-"  
  
"Sakura!?" Came Syaoran's deep voice from the end.

"Yes. Um Syaoran?" She asked nervously.

"What is it?" He asked, urgency clear in his voice.

"When does your plane leave?" She mumbled quietly.

"Um…nine thirty tomorrow morning? Why?"

"I thought I'd see you off." She said sadly.

"Oh." Came Syaoran's reply. "Look, Sakura, I gotta go. Gotta pack you know. Lots of things to pack. Sakura?" Sakura thought his rambling was cute and she had a small smile on her face.

"Yes?" She asked warmly.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I-I'm so sorry." And he hung up. Sakura stared at the phone for a while then replaced it on the stand. She started crying and soon her head was buried in her pillow. This was how she fell asleep.

When Sakura awoke her alarm was ringing merrily. She looked at it with disgust but then realised it was 9. Shit! She got up and dressed as fast as she could. She ran outside, then ran back in and called a cab agency. 5 minutes later a cab was waiting outside. She jumped in it, yelled where to go and soon they were speeding of to the airport.

She threw money at the cab driver and raced into the airport. She had 10 minutes before he left. He would be in the airport lounge. He had to be. And with that she raced to the airport lounge thinking about what she was going to say.

"Last call for plane 32LKN to Hong Kong. Boarding at gate 7." Rang through the speakers.

"Fuck! Not yet! Not yet!" She raced to the lounge and saw him! He was standing up, walking away-

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted and watched as Syaoran turned disbelievingly to see her there. He slowly walked over to her and soon he was in front of her.

"Sakura what-" But he was cut off by her lips pressing firmly against his. She kissed him gently and squealed when his arms wrapped around her waist. God, how she missed him. She pulled away slowly and rested her forehead on his.

"I love you Syaoran." She said quietly. She leaned in for another kiss but Syaoran pulled away. Sakura looked at him puzzled as he pulled his arms away from her.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her sadly.

"Doing what?" She asked confused, tilting her head to the side.

"Sakura…" He sighed. "I gave you a chance to say you love me. To allow me to stay. You missed it. I'm sorry but I can't just stay here. Everything's arranged."  
  
"Syaoran. I love you. I do! Please stay here. Please?" Sakura begged. Tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura. It's too late." And he turned and left for gate 7. Sakura stayed there watching his receding back. Hot tears ran down her face. She then did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! I don't think this is a good chapter but it is vital for the story so you know. Sorry it's short. Anyway review please. I really appreciate them don't I? Hehe! And I might be writing another chapter today though I feel writers block coming along. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow. Ciao!


	11. Dad!

Well, I'm back again. Hiya! I have noticed that with the rating as high as it is not a lot of people are reading it. Oh well. So this is another chapter. Sorry about the time skip but I thought it would be a bit boring talking about what happened in-between. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Dad!

2 months later

Sakura was running home after having an appointment with the doctor. She couldn't wait to tell her father. She reached the door and pulled it open. She slammed the door shut behind her.

"DAD!?" She called through the house. She ran to the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen fridge.

Dear Sakura

I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I am afraid I might hit you again. I don't want to risk your life. I can barely live with the fact that I killed Touya and your mum. I am so sorry but when you read this I will be long gone. I love you dearly and I always will. Remember that.

All my love

Dad

Sakura stared at the letter, letting it all sink in. "No." She whispered horrified. "NO!" She yelled, throwing the letter on the floor. "NO! NO! NO!" She repeated over and over again. She fell to the floor and eventually crawled to a corner. There she huddled up into a ball and cried her heart out.

When Sakura felt no more tears coming to her eyes she decided that she needed comforting. She needed love. She needed Syaoran. She called directory services and asked them for Syaoran L's number in Hong Kong. They directed her call and soon the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Said a posh voice into the phone.

"Hello there. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Is Syaoran Li there?" She asked politely.

"I'm sorry but you need an appointment to talk to Master Li." He said solemnly.

"Please." Sakura begged. "It's urgent." She couldn't keep the panic out of her voice. She was sure he would answer. She heard voices in the background and listened carefully.

"Wei, who is it?" That sounded like Syaoran!  
  
"It's a miss Sakura Kinomoto. She-"  
  
"Sakura!? Give it here Wei." She heard a ruffle then heavy breathing. "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura started to cry as she heard Syaoran's voice. "Oh God Syaoran. Oh God."  
  
"Sakura! What's the matter?" She could tell there was concern in her voice.

"Syaoran. I need you. I need you to come back to Japan. Please?" She begged.

"Why?" Syaoran asked gently. Sakura felt new tears make their way down her face.

"My-my father is -de-dead." Choked Sakura.

"Oh God Sakura. I'm so sorry." Syaoran said.

"Please come back Syaoran. I need you. I need you." And she started to sob rather hysterically.

"Sakura…please don't cry. Please?" Syaoran begged.

"Please Syaoran. Come back." She yet again started to sob.

"Alright Sakura. I'm coming back. Please stop crying. I'll call you with the times okay?"

"Thank you Syaoran. Thank you."

"Your welcome Sakura. Now dry your eyes and breath. I'll be there soon." And he hung up.

Sakura watched the phone for a bit before replacing it. She looked at her watch and saw it was quite late. She sighed and went to her bedroom awaiting Syaoran's call.

Sakura was in the airport, waiting nervously, scuffing her feet. She had heard that Syaoran's plane had landed but she saw no sign of him. Then he came through the door to the lounge, looking sexier than ever. His eyes scanned the room and finally found Sakura's. He gave her a smile and Sakura laughed in relief. She ran to him and jumped in his arms, hands around his neck, legs around his waist.

Sakura screamed slightly as he spun her around. When he stopped Sakura had buried her head in his shoulder. She looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. She had missed him so much but she buried all her emotions in herself when he was away. Now they were resurfacing and she had no control over them.

They looked at each other for minutes until Syaoran leaned his head down and captured her lips. The kiss started off gentle but ended up far from it. They were kissing each other hungrily. 2 months of longing, wanting lust and most importantly love were in this kiss. When they finally pulled away Syaoran was laughing with joy and Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"So, how are you?" Syaoran asked cheerfully. Sakura knew he meant it as a joke because they had just kissed each other but reminders of her fathers letter came flooding back to her. Her face contorted and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sakura…" Whispered Syaoran and he held her tighter, pulling her head into the crook of his neck. He said gentle soothing words to her and stroked her hair softly. And Sakura was aware of being carried. She smiled to herself.

"This led to our first kiss. You remember?" Asked Sakura.

"Of course I do." Replied Syaoran. "Sleep now. I'm taking you home."

Sakura nodded and slowly closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes and Syaoran smiled gently at her.

"I'm glad I'm home." Said Syaoran before going outside, trying to call a cab with a beauty sleeping in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I'm done! What do you think? Tell me! Thank you for all the reviews guys. I think I'm past 80. That's really good. Well, don't have much to say so Ciao!


	12. Run that past me again

I am updating again. Aren't I the best? Hehe. I am not sure where to take my story at the moment. I am stuck. I am sure it will come to me in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Run that past me again

When they got back they caught up on what they had wanted to do for ages. After a lot of panting, screaming, moans and groans two naked, sweaty bodies lay on the bed, wrapped up in each other.

"God I missed you." Said Syaoran as he ran his hand across her stomach.

"Why didn't you stay in Japan?" asked Sakura quietly, watching his hand on her stomach.

"Because I didn't believe it when you said you loved me. I thought it was a cruel joke. When I was on the plane I realised my mistake but my mum forbid contact with you." He said softly.

"Why?"  
  
"Because you're a woman." He said firmly and Sakura giggled.

"You think I'm a woman?" She asked sceptically.

"God yes." He said and he leaned over and kissed her gently. When he pulled away he was admiring her. "You know, you've changed since I last saw you. Your glowing." He said as he ran a finger along her jaw line.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Said Sakura, sitting up in bed.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Syaoran also sitting up. He stared at Sakura for a while. "Well?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain." She started. Syaoran kept silent and Sakura sighed. "The last time we had sex."  
  
"Sakura we've only had sex two times." He said with a huge grin. Sakura slapped his arm.

"This is important!" She whined.

"Okay, okay. I'm listening." He said as he straightened his back and put on a serious face.

"Well, we didn't use any protection did we?" She asked carefully.

"No. It was kind of a spontaneous thing." He said, an eyebrow raised.

Sakura shook her head, not quite believing how thick he was. "Syaoran, what happens when you don't use protection?" She asked as if addressing a 3 year old.

Syaoran's face screwed up as if in hard concentration and then it fell. Sakura wasn't sure whether she liked this reaction.

"Sakura-you're not-"  
  
"Pregnant? Yeah." She said casually. She expected Syaoran to jump around or at least smile but what he did shocked her.

"WHAT!? FUCK SAKURA!" He yelled at her. "Why didn't you take the pill!?" he asked angrily.

"The same reason why you didn't use a condom!" She yelled back. "I forgot! It's just as much your fault as it is mine!"   
  
Syaoran looked at her, fire in his eyes. "Get rid of it." He said harshly.

Sakura stared at him with her mouth open. "What?" She whispered.

"Get. Rid. Of. It." He said clearly.

"NO! AND IT'S NOT AN IT! THERE'S A BABY INSIDE ME SYORAN! NOT AN IT!" She screamed at him.

"Sakura! You are seventeen! You cannot handle a baby!" He shouted at her, trying to make her see sense.

She got up wordlessly and started looking for her clothes. Syaoran admired her as she got dressed in front of him. He then felt a heavy load hit his head. He looked down to see his clothes on his lap.

"Get dressed and leave." Growled Sakura.

"Why?" Asked Syaoran.

"Because you don't give a shit about my baby that's why!"

"That's my baby too ya know." He told her gently.

"Oh! So now you acknowledge it as your baby. I see." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Now wait a minute Sakura. I was only thinking of you. Think about it. You're seventeen. Seventeen Sakura. Isn't that a little young to be having a baby?" Syaoran asked gently. He was shocked when Sakura looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"All I ever wanted was a family Syaoran. I lost my mum and my brother permanently. I lost my dad emotionally. When I finally get a bond with my dad he is taken away from me. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Sakura collapsed onto the floor and cried silently.

Syaoran got up and wrapped his arms around her. He gently stroked her hair and she nuzzled against his neck.

"Sakura. I'm so sorry. I had no idea it meant this much to you." He said, ashamed of himself.

"Well, now you do." She mumbled against his neck. Syaoran chuckled and Sakura gave a weak laugh. Sakura jumped a bit when Syaoran turned her around so her back was against his chest and slid his hand onto her stomach. He moved it over her stomach gently and Sakura sighed.

"Our baby." Mumbled Syaoran so quietly that Sakura could hardly hear him. But she caught it and a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Our family." She whispered and put her hand on top of Syaoran's. Syaoran smiled and turned Sakura around so she was facing him.

"Tell me again." He told her.

"What?" She asked, a confused smile making it's way to her features.

"I want to react properly. Tell me again." He said smiling too.

"I'm pregnant Syaoran." Sakura said quietly.

Syaoran smiled and gazed at her for a long time before pulling her forward to meet his lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm done! And quicker than I thought I would have. It just came to me. What can I say? Hehe! Thanks for your reviews guys. Enjoy this chapter. Might be updating tomorrow. Maybe if you beg me enough I will. Ciao!


	13. Being a faithful boyfriend

Okay! A lot of people have asked me to update. I'll probably spend hours writing this fic as I have no idea what to write. See what I am sacrificing for you people! Hehe! So here I am, falling asleep at a computer so you lot can read the next chapter. Actually. I think I might have a sleep first. The story will be better after I've had a sleep. You'd prefer that wouldn't you? Of course you would. Well, goodnight.

Good morning! I have had a great sleep and I am still stuck. Lets just see where this story leads. And I wanted to apologize for Syaoran's mood switch. You know, mad one time, happy the next. Lets just say he had PMS.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Being a faithful boyfriend

It had been a week since Sakura told Syaoran that she was pregnant. Syaoran said he could stay with her but she felt that he was leaving a bit out of the conversation. She had wondered why his mother had let him go so easily. She also wondered how he had called the engagement off so quickly. She wanted to ask him and every time she did he would either ignore her, brush her off or change the subject. Sakura was quite happy with this though because she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answers when he told her.

Today Sakura was beaming. Her and Syaoran were walking hand in hand looking at nursery essentials. Every time they would pass a mother care shop she was in there, pulling Syaoran around with her, awing at anything that got her attention. Syaoran was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was content with watching the hyperactive Sakura running around shops.

"Look at this!" Squealed Sakura. Syaoran walked over to her, stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned towards her ear.

"What?" He whispered in her ear and she shuddered. "I still got it." Syaoran said more to himself than to Sakura.

"Shut up. You have not got it. I was just cold. Anyway, look. Isn't it cute." Sakura held up a pink t-shirt and some jeans. They were designed for a 6 month old baby and Sakura thought they were adorable.

"What makes you think the baby is a girl?" Asked Syaoran, a smile on his face.

"Lets call it mother intuition." She said softly while fingering the material of the t-shirt. She jumped slightly as Syaoran put his hand on her stomach.

"Well, I think it's a boy. You wait till he kicks. He'll have my strength." Sakura laughed and Syaoran chuckled. He spun her around so she was facing him. He played with her hair. "And your hair." He said softly.

"And your eyes." Replied Sakura, tracing his eyes with her fingers.

Syaoran leaned towards her lips and before they locked he whispered huskily. "And your lips." His lips then captured hers and the whole shop watched in shock as fingers caressed and tongues teased until the manager came over and asked them to leave.

Sakura turned and hit Syaoran as they were ushered out of the door.

"What was that for?" Syaoran asked slightly miffed.

"For getting us chucked out! I wanted to buy that outfit!" Sakura pouted cutely.

"But you can't deny you enjoyed it?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"Oh shut up you vein man you." Sakura hit him again when he laughed.

They eventually got home and collapsed on the couch together. They looked at each other and laughed. Sakura saw the message light beeping on the answer machine and she pressed the button to hear it.

__

"Hello. Xiou Lang it is your mother. I am calling about your visit. You said you would be back by now. What is taking you so long. I hope this business you were talking about isn't getting too tricky. Meilin is awaiting your return. She has already planned the wedding without you. She sends all her love and so do I. Call soon. Bye."

Sakura was looking at Syaoran shocked.

"How else was I suppose to come here Sakura?" He asked her, cursing his mother mentally.

"I'm the business aren't I? The business she was talking about. That's me isn't it?" Sakura cursed as Syaoran nodded her head. "You didn't even tell her about me?" she asked softly.

"Sakura how could I? She was planning the wedding and she wouldn't let me leave. So I told her I had some business here. That was the only way she would let me go." He said almost pleadingly. Things between him and Sakura seemed to get from bad to worse. Nothing was ever simple. When they were happy along came something to tear them apart.

"Why didn't you tell her. She's going to be a grandmother for God sake!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I had no idea you were pregnant Sakura. You can't blame me for that." Sakura looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She said. "I guess I'm a little offended you didn't tell your mother the real reason why you're here." She looked up at Syaoran. "Are you going back?"

Syaoran looked at her in shock. "Of course not. Unless you want me to." He said a little sad.

"Of course I don't." Syaoran smiled in relief and went to kiss her but she backed away. "I'm still pissed with you." She said warningly. "Your sleeping on the couch tonight."

Syaoran looked at her in utter disbelief. "What?" He almost yelled.

Sakura had to stifle a giggle. She looked at him with a serious face. "You. Sleep. On couch." She said each word with a little sign of her hand. She smiled at Syaoran and walked past him to her bed.

Later that night Sakura felt something crawl in the bed.

"Piss off Syaoran." She said annoyed. He moved closer and she growled. She turned around to look at him. "I said piss-" She was cut off by Syaoran's mouth. "I am not falling for it Syaoran." She murmured against his lips. His hand ran up her leg and she gasped as he reached her womanhood. He started rubbing his finger against a sensitive spot through the material of her knickers and Sakura moaned loudly. "Okay. But just tonight." She said softly. She leaned forward for more and was aware of a smile on Syaoran's face. "And you can wipe that smirk off your face. You haven't won yet." She said triumphantly. Syaoran's hand ran up her nightgown and to her breast. He rubbed her erect nipple and she groaned in pleasure.

"Oh but I have." He whispered against her skin before they went into the physical.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I'm done. You know I don't think my chapters make sense any more but hey. You seem to like them. Kinda! Hehe! Enjoy and I might update later today. God I have no life! Awww well. Ciao!


	14. Syaoran's mother

Okay! The long awaited chapter of I don't even know your name. Sorry it took me a while to write but you know. IT'S HARD!!! Any who, let's carry on shall we? By the way, major lemon scene coming up.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to find herself entangled in Syaoran's limbs. She smiled to herself as she remembered last night.

"So you did enjoy last night then."  
  
"Oh shut up you arrogant jerk." Syaoran only laughed and kissed her softly. Sakura smiled slightly in the kiss. "You want breakfast?" Syaoran nodded his head. "Great! Can I have an omelette please. And you can have whatever you want." Syaoran laughed again and heaved himself up.

Just as Syaoran left the phone started ringing. Sakura groaned and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Syaoran's mother."

"Oh…um…can you hold for a minute?"  
  
"I suppose." Sakura held her hand over the speaker and entered the kitchen.

"Syaoran." She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"It's your mum." The colour from Syaoran's face seemed to drain away. She held out the phone and Syaoran took it slowly.

"Mother?"

Sakura watched as Syaoran said yes, no and sighed.

"Goodbye mother." He pressed the red button on the phone and looked at Sakura gravely. "Mum is coming to stay."

"What!?" Sakura yelled. "What do you mean by stay? Not here hopefully? Why aren't you answering my questions Syaoran? Syaoran? Syao-"

Syaoran's mouth covered Sakura's constant questions and when Sakura sighed Syaoran pulled away just enough so that there lips were still touching.

"My mother is coming here to stay, in this house, for a week." Syaoran breathed in deeply. "She's bringing Meilin."

Sakura's head jerked back and she stared at him in a very discomforting way.

"Meilin?" Syaoran nodded. "As in the Meilin you are engaged and still engaged to?" Syaoran nodded his head again. "And she is staying here hoping to arrange the wedding with you?" Syaoran, yet again, nodded his head. "And what are you going to tell her?" Syaoran gulped.

"That I am in a relationship with you and am the father of your child."

"Good." Sakura leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She lingered for a while. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?"  
  
"For staying with me." Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"I would always stay with you. I love you." Sakura smiled. She reached up and guided his lips to hers. The kiss started off gentle. Just brushing against each other. But as Syaoran's hands reached down her already naked body she gasped and he deepened the kiss. His tongue started to play with hers and she reached down and undid the tie on his gown. She pushed it off his shoulders and watched as it fell to the floor. She looked back up and smiled.

"I love you too." Syaoran smiled and lifted her up in his arms earning a delightful squeal from Sakura. He lay her down on the bed and moved his mouth over to her nipple, making it erect. "How much do you love me Syaoran?" She gasped as his fingers moved lower.

"More than you could ever know." He raised his head and kissed her already swollen lips. His lips trailed down her stomach and he kissed her bump softly, gently. He lay his head on the bump and sighed.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised as to why he just stopped.

"There's a baby growing inside you."  
  
"State the obvious Syaoran." Sakura laughed and after a while Syaoran joined in. He lifted his head off of her stomach and moved lower.

"I'll show you how much I love you." And with that said he licked her there causing her to shiver with delight. He continued to lick as Sakura started to buck her hips up, trying to get to feel him more. His fingers entered her and she screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Oh God Syaoran." She moaned. She grabbed his head and made him look her way, tearing his delicious tongue away from her making her whimper. "I need you now. Please?" Syaoran only nodded and in one swift movement he was inside her, making Sakura scream. He started off slowly. Gentle strokes to get her begging for more. Then, as her hips started to buck to meet his, he fastened his pace.

Sakura moaned with every thrust and soon found herself straddling Syaoran. She looked down at him and he lifted an eyebrow. Sakura gave him an off kilter smile and started to move against him, her hands supported by his chest. As she was moving she was stroking his nipples with her thumbs. Syaoran groaned as she was doing this. Sakura, however, was unaware of the effect it was having on her lover.

Sakura started to move up and down, getting the most pleasure from these strokes. She moaned as Syaoran grabbed her waist and twisted her around so he was on top. He started to move faster with every thrust causing Sakura to convulse in pleasure as she came. But Syaoran did not stop. He continued to go faster, groaning as Sakura met his thrusts, until his face screwed up in sheer delight as he came. Sakura screamed as wave upon wave of orgasms hit her, making her shiver.

When they were done both lay entangled in each others arms and legs, panting, sweaty and horny as hell. Syaoran leaned over and kissed Sakura gently.

"Thank you Syaoran. That was amazing."

"Wasn't it. So are you sated?"

"Very much so."  
  
"Great! Because my mother is coming to stay starting tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope you guys like it. God! That is some lemon huh? If you guys get offended then I apologize. It _is_ rated R. I will be updating soon. Hopefully. Ciao!


	15. Unexpected guests

Hello! I am being kind enough to update you with another chapter. I feel guilty for leaving it for so long. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 12 hours since Sakura had last talked to Syaoran. Or touched him. Or kissed him. Basically she had been avoiding him. She didn't think that it was fair to get her all high on sex and then tell her she had less than 24 hours to prepare for his mother.

"Sakura please?" Syaoran begged. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't touch her. Sakura shook her head and went to sit on the couch. She turned on the TV and started watching it. That was until Syaoran turned it off.

Sakura looked at him and Syaoran could tell she was thoroughly annoyed. She turned it back on again using the remote but Syaoran grabbed it, turned it off and chucked the remote across the room, not before taking out the batteries.

Sakura screamed and got up. She started to run out of the living room when Syaoran grabbed her hand, spun her around and pinned her to a wall.

"I am going to make you talk to me if it's the last thing I do." He whispered against her lips. Sakura tried to move her lips away from his but he took her face and held it in place. He started to kiss her gently but firmly. She wouldn't give in though. He licked her bottom lip slowly, seductively. She still wouldn't give in. His hand went under her top and sought out her nipple.

"Oh fuck it!" She said annoyed and turned around so his back was on the wall. She noticed his smile and she stopped leaning towards him. "What you grinning at?"

"You." He replied simply.

"Why?" She asked rather pissed.

"'Cause I won." He said triumphantly. Sakura was about to retaliate when his mouth closed over hers. She moaned when his tongue sought out hers. She cried out loud when his hand reached her womanhood. She screamed when a cough alerted her to another presence in the room.

Sakura and Syaoran jumped apart and stared at the persons in the doorway. Syaoran gulped as he recognised them. Sakura saw a very angry, regal looking woman and a seething bratty girl.

"Xiou Lang. Would you care to explain?" Asked the regal looking woman. Sakura sussed out that it must be his mother by the way Syaoran had paled.

"Mother. This is Sakura Kinomoto and she is-"  
  
"Pregnant!?" Yelled the bratty girl.

Both Sakura and Syaoran gulped and paled.

"Yes. She is-" Started Syaoran.  
  
"Why, Xiou Lang, is she pregnant?" Interrupted his mother.

"Well-she-I-"  
  
"Is it your baby?" Asked the bratty girl. Syaoran just stared back. "Is it your baby!?" She yelled at him. Syaoran nodded his head slightly and the girl cursed.

"You are engaged to Meilin. Why did you get a girl pregnant?" Asked his mother.

"So your Meilin?" Sakura pointed to the bratty girl. She nodded her head. "No wonder he didn't want to marry you." Syaoran suppressed a snort.

"Why you b-"  
  
"Thank you Meilin." Interrupted Syaoran's mother.

"Mother, how did you get in? And I thought you were coming much later."

"The door was open so we came inside. We did not expect to see what we have just seen. I take it this is the business which was so urgent?" Syaoran's mother lifted her eyebrow up and Syaoran nodded. "Well, you know what to do."

"No mother. I am not doing it."

"You can't give her false hope son."

"Hello? I am here you know." Sakura waved her hand in front of her as if to clarify that she was telling the truth.

"How can you sleep with her Xiou Lang? After you slept with me?" Asked Meilin.

"Whoa! He slept with you?" Sakura pointed at Meilin again.

"Yes. He did." She replied smugly.

"When?"  
  
"Before he left for his so called business." Meilin laughed as Sakura paled some more.

"You slept with her?" She whispered dangerously to Syaoran.

"It's not what you think-"  
  
"So you did sleep with her." Said Sakura, on the verge of tears.

"I was upset Sakura. She comforted me. I thought we were over. I thought I was going to get married to Meilin."

"Shut up!" Yelled Sakura, shocking everyone to silence. "I don't care alright? I don't give a shit anymore. This has got to be the worst relationship I have ever been in!" She screamed.

"Sakura-"

"Be quiet Xiou Lang." His mother interrupted again.

"Mrs Li. It was nice to meet you. I'm sorry it can't have been on better terms. Meilin… Thank you for telling me about Syaoran. Now if you don't mind and please forgive my rudeness but… GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! That's all folks. Hehe! I might update my other story today. We'll see. I'm already written half of it. Review please. You know I appreciate it. God I haven't said that in a long time. I love you all. Ciao!


	16. The end?

Hiya! Next chappie coming up! Thanks to all of those who reviewed. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's chest heaved up and down as she watched Meilin and Syaoran's mother leave. She watched as they closed the door, then her head shot in the direction of Syaoran. Syaoran gulped slightly and moved back.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked him roughly.

"Sakura. You have no idea what your doing."

"Yes I do! I'm chucking you out because you slept with another GIRL!" Syaoran winced as she said this.

"Sakura. It was a mistake." He gave her a pleading look but she didn't give in. "I know you know it was a mistake."

"Shut up Syaoran. I do not think it was a mistake. I think it was an excuse to shag Meilin. And you know what?" Syaoran looked at her questioningly and Sakura smirked. "I think it was a blessing in disguise. Because how could I stay with a lying, cheating _bastard_ like you!?"

Syaoran looked at her with desperate eyes. Sakura looked back and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't let them drop.

"You know Syaoran," She whispered. "I was so happy when you came back. To know that I would have a family. A baby… A husband." She looked up at Syaoran with a sad face. Syaoran looked back, a tear snaking it's way down his cheek.. "But no. I can't have that." She wiped away the first tear that fell roughly and dared the other tears to fall. "Sakura Kinomoto can't have happiness. Her life is destined for misery and she must keep to it. And our relationship was crap anyway." Sakura let out a short, non-humorous laugh. "I mean, first I lied to you about my dad. Then you lie to me about your fiancé. Then I get pregnant-"  
  
"That was a blessing Sakura. And don't you think otherwise." Interrupted Syaoran. A sincere look on his face which made Sakura's heart wrench.

"Then you sleep with your fiancé." Syaoran visibly winced as Sakura said this. "I don't know about you but you were my first. And I was so glad you were. I couldn't have asked for anyone more loving, caring or gentle to de-virgin me as it were." A real smile made its way to Sakura's face. Syaoran looked at her and smiled slightly. "Thank you Syaoran. For that wonderful experience." Syaoran smiled even more. "Now get out." Sakura said deadpan.

"What-wait-Sakura you can't do this."

"I can and I will." She went into the bedroom for Syaoran's stuff. It was only a few clothes. She shoved them into Syaoran's knapsack and closed the zip roughly. She turned to the doorway, ready to leave, to find Syaoran staring at her.

"Let me explain." He begged.

"No."  
  
"Please." Sakura laughed sharply and shook her head. She walked passed him and into the corridor until she stopped, shocked by what he had just said. "You were my first." Slowly she turned around to face Syaoran. Seeing that he had her full attention Syaoran continued. "You were my first. I hadn't planned to do it with you but you got inside my head. Inside my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about you. No girl had ever done that before. And I am so pleased that we are gonna have a baby. I even have names. You know. For a boy and girl. I planned them after I found out. And I was going to show you today. There real pretty names." Sakura felt tear after tear make it's way down her cheek. Syaoran was babbling on about how he felt about her. And she was loving it. It made her feel special.

"And I watch you when you sleep. You look gorgeous after we make love. Your all flushed and your hair's a mess." A smile came to Syaoran's face as that particular thought came to his head. "I count your freckles. You have nine on your nose." Sakura's throat tightened considerably. But Syaoran continued on, non deterred.

"And you have an adorable laugh. You nose screws up when you laugh. And when you look at me. Before we kiss or make love or even say 'I love you'. It's perfect. It makes me complete. I don't think I'll be able to live without that. You can't-"  
  
"Enough Syaoran!" Syaoran looked up seeing as he had been looking at the ground ever since he started. He looked on in horror as Sakura's tears ran openly down her face.

"Sakura." He whispered. He went to her and was surprised that she let him wipe away her tears.

"Don't make this any harder than it is Syaoran. Please?" She whispered hoarsely. Syaoran sighed gently.

"You mean it don't you? You want me to leave for good."  
  
"Yes. Yes I do." Sakura nodded her head and a few more tears seeped out, immediately being wiped away by Syaoran. Syaoran tilted Sakura's face so she was looking directly into his eyes. She gasped as he leaned forward and tried to pull away. But he was too strong and her body was giving in.

Syaoran brushed his lips against Sakura's. So lightly it could have been the caresses of the wind. He pulled back and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Sakura." He took the knapsack from her hand and walked out of the door. Sakura stared at the spot for a while before reality stepped in. She then crumpled on the floor and cried.

Syaoran looked at the limo that held his mother and cousin. He sighed and walked past the chauffeur, getting a questioning look from the chauffeur, his mother and Meilin. He walked past them, past the limo, past Sakura's house. He had no idea how long he walked for but he found himself in the park where he saw Sakura run to and collapse.

He went up to the swing and sat down. There he cried properly for the first time in seventeen years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is a bit short. But hey! I'll write more later on today. Review guys! Ciao!


	17. It's for the best

* * *

Hiya! Sorry about the lateness but I was at my friends house. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

* * *

It had been a week since the argument. Sakura had been going to school. She had to wait till she was 5 months pregnant before she could take time off school. She didn't think she could stand it as Syaoran still taught there. He was going off to Hong Kong in two weeks time to be with Meilin. His mother had ordered him to do so and he had to obey.

Sakura sat watching as Syaoran taught the lesson. She wasn't taking in any of it. She wished deeply that she could forget about it. Forgive him. But it was hard to forgive someone when you hear that they slept with someone else and that they didn't deny it.

"Sakura?" Sakura jerked out of her thoughts to find Syaoran and half the class staring at her. "You ok?" Sakura nodded her head and the class turned back. But Syaoran stayed watching her for a few agonising moments before he turned back and taught the lesson once again.

Sakura tried to steady her heart as she wrote down notes. Her blood was beating in her ears and she couldn't concentrate. She needed to get out of here. Away from here. She needed freedom.

"Sir?" Everyone looked her way but Sakura concentrated on Syaoran's kind face.

"Yes Sakura?" He asked gently.

"Can I please go to the toilet?" Sakura saw worry flash in Syaoran's eyes before he nodded his head. She could feel his eyes on the back of her as she walked out of the classroom. When she was in the corridor she ran. Where she was running she did not know. She had no conscious thought as she ran and soon found herself at home.

She opened the door, closed it behind her and went straight to the fridge. She needed chocolate. She opened the fridge and screamed in frustration. Where was the chocolate?

"I suppose I have to go get some now!" She hissed to herself.

An hour later and Sakura was in her own little den made from a blanket placed on the sofa. She had her three bars of chocolate and more supplies in the fridge and she was watching a chick flick, crying her eyes out.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered to herself. Then she threw the remote at the TV screen. "Why can't I be like that!" She screamed. She started crying again but for different reasons.

Two weeks had passed and it was Syaoran's last day in Japan. Most of the girl students were trying hard not to cry. But one girl in particular was heart broken. She had requested to see Syaoran after the lesson as he was free and she didn't really care about her other classes.

"Hi Syaoran." Syaoran looked up to see Sakura. She was smiling sadly at him and he felt his heart tug.

"Hi Sakura." He smiled back, trying very hard not to break down in front of her. He had done enough of that in the park. He had to be strong for her. Well that is what he liked to think.

"Um…" She looked around, obviously very uncomfortable. "I came to say goodbye."

"Sakura." Sakura did not look up and Syaoran sighed. "Sakura, look at me." Slowly Sakura's head lifted up and stared Syaoran right in the eye. "Thank you." Sakura smiled slightly.

"Well. Have a nice trip there. Hope you arrive safely. Hope you and your wife-"  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said harshly, shutting Sakura up.

Slowly Sakura walked up to Syaoran. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

As she was moving back Syaoran grabbed her face and turned it towards his lips. He leaned forward and claimed her lips roughly, kissing her hard and forcing his tongue in her mouth. He walked forward causing her to walk back and soon her back slammed into the wall. Only when he heard her frightened whimper did he stop. His eyes shot open and he backed away from her slowly.

Sakura had a tear rolling down her cheek. Her hands were gripping the material of her skirt in tight fists. Her head was bent down low, trying hard not to look at him.

"I-I have to go." She stammered as she walked half hazardly out of the room.

"Sakura. Please wait? I'm so sorry." He went to reach for her arm but she screamed. Syaoran immediately pulled away and stared at her in shock.

"Please…Don't." She whispered softly before she walked out, leaving him to his thoughts.

Syaoran watched the scenery fly by the window while thinking back to what had happened in the classroom. He hadn't meant to do that to her. God he just wanted to touch her. To feel her touching him. He missed her so much. He laughed out loud at the fact that he was heading off to Hong Kong. He was going back home when he was needed here. He would miss everything. Sakura giving birth. Sakura and the baby growing up. Having the feeling of Sakura's body pressed up next to him when they were in bed. God he would miss her. And there was little chance she would take him back now, just after he had scared the shit out of her.

He stepped out of the cab and took a deep breath before setting off towards the airport. It was for the best.

* * *

I am done! I am writing a new story and I promise it will be a lot longer so you will have to bear with me when it comes to updating. I love you all for reviewing. Keep it up guys! Ciao!


	18. Needing to be loved

* * *

Hiya! I tried to update this soon. So I am sorry for the delay. I will now get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

* * *

Sakura watched her daughter play on the swings. An easy smile was on her face as she watched Lily giggle with another girl at something she had said.

Sakura loved her daughter. Lily was now three and a half. It had been nearly for years since Sakura last saw Lily's father. She was angry at him for leaving her. He had missed his daughter's birth. Her first word. Her first birthday. He had missed so much.

She had secretly hoped that he would come back. Say he loved her and didn't know why he left. Take her to bed and drive her out of her mind. Sakura sighed.

How she missed his lovemaking. She missed his kisses. His caresses. She missed him.

"Mummy?" Sakura looked down at her daughter. She smiled. "What are you thinking?" Sakura pulled the little girl into her lap. She started to stroke her hair gently.

"Nothing sweetheart. Nothing." Lily seemed to think that this was an adequate answer and soon snuggled up against her mum.

"I want to go home." Lily stated.

"So do I." Sakura whispered as she stood up and carried her daughter home.

When Sakura got home she set Lily down on the couch and went into the kitchen to make some soup. Chicken soup. This brought back so many memories and as Sakura was stirring the hot liquid she roughly wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Mummy?" Came a little voice, muffled by a yawn, obviously from exhaustion.

"Coming sweetheart." Sakura quickly dished out the meal and made her way to her daughter. A smile made its way to her face as she saw Lily sprawled out on the sofa, eyes closed softly, sounds escaping from her partly closed mouth.

Sakura sighed and sat next to her daughter. She left Lily's soup on the table and slowly started eating hers while watching the TV. She flicked through a few channels before arriving on a chat show. She stayed on this channel, admiring some of the guests and how hot they looked.

After a while Sakura got up gently as not to disturb Lily. She took Lily's soup and her empty soup bowl to the kitchen, realizing that Lily was never going to eat it.

She then made her way softly to the bathroom. She needed a shower. She needed to relax.

Sakura stripped off and stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the direction of the water, revelling in the feeling of the water running down her body.

She pressed her palms against the shower wall and started to cry softly. She couldn't cope. She missed him so much. She needed him to function properly. But he left. He left.

After a few minutes Sakura got out of the shower and wrapped her body in a warm towel. She quietly stepped out of the bathroom, trying not to wake her daughter up. But her daughter was already up. And she was talking to someone! Sakura stopped to listen for a minute.

"My mummy is a very nice person." She smiled at her daughters statement.

"I know she is." Replied a deep voice that sent shivers running down her spine. Her smile slid off her face and she stepped out of her hiding place to see her daughter sitting opposite a man. A man with auburn hair. Messy auburn hair.

"Mummy! This nice man wants to see you." Lily announced cheerfully.

The mans gaze slowly lifted up from her daughter to her. Sakura gasped as she met intense amber.

"Syaoran?" She asked weakly. The man smiled and nodded. Sakura fainted.

* * *

Ok! This is a very short chappie. I put it in to tell you that the story IS NOT FINISHED!!!!! Plus I couldn't really think of anything to put before she met Syaoran so this is it. I promise to update soon. After I do my homework! Ciao!


	19. Is it love?

HIYA!!!! It's good to be back! I am so sorry that I have not been updating but I have started school and it's an important year (translated - lots of homework) so I have not been able to write anything. And my mum refigured the computer and I lost all my files. So I am really sorry and you will have to wait a while for the other stories to be updated. So I shall get on with this one. ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

* * *

When Sakura awoke she was staring at a white ceiling. Her ceiling to be more specific. She slowly got up and found herself in her room. No surprises there. What did surprise her however was the heavy weight in her lap. As she looked at it she gasped. It was Syaoran. What was Syaoran doing here? 

As if her thoughts were being broadcast through a speaker Syaoran lifted his head up, blinked a few times, then smiled that gorgeous smile of his. Sakura nearly fainted. Then as this thought came to her head, a whole new set of thoughts from a few hours ago rushed passed her eyes. As Sakura watched them a pink hue gently made its way to her face. Syaoran watched in amusement as she blushed.

"So…recall what happened yet?"

"Huh?" She replied lamely. She then blushed even more. "Yes."

"Sorry I just dropped by."  
  
"You should be you lame ass. Scaring me half to death. Making me faint. Turning up after 4 years! Talking to your daughter who you haven't even contacted! Making me feel emotions I hoped I had buried forever! I hate you!"

And with that said Sakura got up from her bed and left the room. Syaoran let her go. He wasn't surprised by her reaction although he had expected just one smile. Even a kiss. God he missed her kisses. He needed her but did she need him?

He looked around the room. She seems to be taking care of herself so did she really need him to be here? Had he wasted all that time and effort to try and convince his mother that he loved her? He would have to find out. And today.

Sakura was sitting on the couch, breathing heavily. God how she hated him. Turning up like this without a warning. Not even a phone call or a letter or anything! Did he just expect her to take him back and kiss him and make love to him over and over again?

Sakura groaned. Don't think that anymore! She held her head in her hands and listened for Syaoran. He would come out sooner or later. She knew he would. And soon she heard Syaoran's footsteps. She groaned at the thought of facing him but kept where she was.

Syaoran's feet were visible through the slither that her fingers would allow her to see through. She heard his sigh and then saw his knees appear in the crack. She then felt a light touch on her head. She sighed inaudibly as Syaoran continued stroking.

"I missed you Sakura. I missed you so much and I swear I will stay here forever until I get you to talk to me. I won't force myself on you but somehow, somewhere, I _will_ make you fall back in love with me."  
  
"You don't need to. I already am."

Sakura heard Syaoran's gasp and knew he had heard her correctly. Now she waited for his reaction. Which was one she gladly accepted.

He walked away.

Syaoran sat in the spare room. Or he thought it was the spare room. If it wasn't then tough. Because Sakura had just told him that she loved him. He had never expected that. And it scared the hell out of him. Why? He had no idea. He was sure he loved Sakura. He knew he loved Sakura.

Maybe he didn't.

God this was confusing! He would have to find out. But he just tried that and that was why he was in here. He had wanted to kiss her. Undress her. Make love to her.

Syaoran growled as he felt a burning down below. How could Sakura screw him up so bad? He had his life set out. All planned. He was ready for anything.

Except her.

His life had changed since she came in it. He had called off his marriage to Meiling. He had defied his mothers wishes. God! He had screwed up the Li tradition! All thanks to her! And he didn't regret one bit of it.

Syaoran sighed as his thinking was taking him nowhere. He leaned back on the bed and softly closed his eyes welcoming dreams of Sakura and him on a desert island with nothing but a springy bed and a blanket.

Sakura sat in her room whimpering. Syaoran didn't love her. He hadn't said it in so many words but still. But she was glad he had walked away. She didn't want him back. Her life was messed up when he was in it. And now that she was settled she couldn't have him messing her life up again.

A knock at the door halted her tears and thoughts. She smiled as her 3 year old daughter poked her head around the corner.

"Hiya mummy. Whatcha doin'?"

"Come here sweetie." And Lily did, running to her mum, wrapping her arms around her. Sakura sniffed the smell of her daughter in deeply, loving it. She always smelt like that. It was her natural smell. Sakura then fell back on the bed causing her daughter to laugh delightedly. Sleep overtook them both.

Syaoran went around the house looking for Sakura. He came to a decision and decided that he did love her. He did!

He walked into a room and smiled slightly at the sight. Sakura was lying on the bed, her arm by her side. In the gap between her arm and her side, Lily slept. Syaoran slowly walked to Sakura's other side and sat down ever so carefully. He then stretched out so he was lying next to Sakura. Sakura murmured something in her sleep and Syaoran gently stroked her face, hoping for her to stop mumbling. It worked and Sakura leaned into Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran sighed contently. He could get used to this. And he would. He would.

* * *

How sweet is that? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want lots of reviews otherwise I'm not updating! Only kidding. But I do want some. Right I have got to go. IT IS NOT THE END!!!!!! Ciao!


End file.
